Big TV Characters and Turntables and Other Stories
Big TV Characters and Turntables and Other Stories is a TV/Thomas parody of the Thomas and Friends US video, Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories. It features six first season episodes, and one second season episode of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends narrated by Ringo Starr. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from The Simpsons) as Toby *Mario (from Mario) as Donald *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Phil (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt *Lil (from Rugrats) as Bridget Hatt *Sideshow Bob (from The Simpsons) as The Ffarquhar Stationmaster *Sedusa (from The Powerpuff Girls) as the Stationmaster's Wife *Lanolin (from Garfield/US Acres) as Henrietta *Goombas (from Mario) as The Troublesome Trucks *Flowers (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Coaches *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (does not speak) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (does not speak) *Carol Pewterschmidt (from Family Guy) as Lady Hatt (does not speak; not named) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie (cameo) *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Storyteller (cameo) *Rouge (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Daisy (mentioned; not named) * Everyone else as Themselves Episodes #Big TV Characters and Turntables #Trouble in the House #Bart Runs Away #RS Mr. Conductor Comes to Breakfast #Homer's Special Medicine #The Flying Kipper #Grandpa Dave the Old Man Transcript Big TV Characters and Turntables Narrator: "Homer and Garfield were lonely when RS Mr. Conductor left the yard to run his route. They missed him very much. They had more work to do and had to fetch their own flowers. The big TV Characters thought they were too important to fetch flowers. Schemer grumbled too." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "We get no rest, we get no rest!" Narrator: "They all complained, but the flowers only laughed." Flowers: "You're lazy and slack, you're lazy and slack." Narrator: "They answered. All together, the TV Characters were causing Mayor Adam West a great deal of trouble. The big stations at both ends of the route each have a turntable. Mayor West had made them so that the big TV Characters can be turned around, because it is dangerous for them to go fast backwards. Little TV Characters, like RS Mr. Conductor, don't need turntables. They can go just as well backwards as forwards. But to hear Garfield talk, you would have thought that Mayor West had made him big just to show how important he was." Garfield: "You don't understand, little RS Mr. Conductor. We big TV Characters have a position to keep up. It doesn't matter where you go, but we are important. And for Mayor West to make us do arranging, fetch flowers and go on some of those dirty sidings. It's... it's... well, it's not the proper thing." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor chuckled, and went off with Patty and Selma." Garfield: "Disgraceful!" Narrator: "Garfield hissed, as he went backwards to the turntable. The turntable was in a windy place close to the sea. And if he was not on it just right, he put it out of balance and made it difficult to turn. Today, Garfield was in a bad temper, and the wind was blowing fiercely. His driver tried to make him stop in the right place, but Garfield wasn't trying. The fireman tried to turn the handle, but Garfield's weight and the strong winds prevented him." Garfield's Driver and Fireman: "It's no good." Narrator: "They said at last." Garfield's Driver and Fireman: "You upset the balance. If you were a little TV Character, you'd be alright. Now, you'll have to take the next line of flowers backwards." Boys: "Look!" Narrator: "Called some boys." Boys: "There's a new little TV Character. Oh, it's only Garfield back to front." RS Mr. Conductor: "Hello." Narrator: "Called RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Playing little TV Characters? Sensible cat. Take my advice, lose some weight and have a nice conductor outfit." Narrator: "Garfield said nothing. Even Schemer laughed when he saw him." Garfield: "Take care." Narrator: "Hissed Garfield." Garfield: "You might stick too." Schemer: "No fear." Narrator: "Chuckled Schemer." Schemer: "I'm not so fat as you. I mustn't stick." Narrator: "Thought Schemer. He stopped on just the right place to balance to the table. It could now swing easily. Garfield arrived in time to see everything. Schemer turned much too easily. The wind puffed him round like a top. He couldn't stop." Garfield: "Well, well." Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "Are you playing roundabouts?" Narrator: "Poor Schemer, feeling quite giddy, rolled off into the house without a word. That night, the three TV Characters had an indignation meeting." Garfield: "It's shameful to treat big TV Characters like this! Garfield has to go backwards and people think he's a little TV Character, Schemer spins round like a top and everyone laughs at us. And to add to that, Mayor West makes us all arrange in dirty sidings. Ugh! Listen," Narrator: "Said Garfield. He whispered something to the others." Garfield: "We'll do it tomorrow. Mayor West will look silly!" Narrator: "The TV Characters had decided to go on strike." Trouble in the House Narrator: "Mayor Adam West sat in his office listening to the noise outside. The passengers were angry. The stationmaster came in." Stationmaster: "There's trouble in the house, sir. Homer is sulking, there are no flowers and the passengers are saying this is a bad land." Mayor Adam West: "Indeed." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "We cannot allow that." Narrator: "He found Garfield, Schemer and Homer looking very cross." Mayor Adam West: "Come along, Homer. It's time your flowers are ready." Garfield: "Homer's not going!" Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "We won't arrange like little TV Characters. That was RS Mr. Conductor's job. We are important big TV Characters. You fetch our flowers, and we will take them. Big TV Characters don't arrange!" Mayor Adam West: "We'll see about that." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "No character on my land is too important for small jobs." Narrator: "And he hurried away to find Edd." Mayor Adam West: "The yard's never been the same since RS Mr. Conductor left to run his route." Narrator: "He thought sadly. Edd was arranging goombas." Mayor Adam West: "Leave those goombas please, Edd." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "I want you to fetch flowers for me in the yard." Edd: "Thank you, sir. That will be a nice change." Mayor Adam West: "That's a good kid. Off you go then." Narrator: "So Edd found flowers for the big TV Characters and that day the lines ran as usual. But next morning, Edd looked unhappy. Garfield came clanking past kicking dirt as usual." Mayor Adam West: "Bless me!" Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "What a noise!" Edd: "They all kicked dirt at me, sir." Narrator: "Answered Edd." Edd: "They say big TV Characters don't arrange, and last night, they said I have gray shoes. I haven't, have I sir?" Mayor Adam West: "No, Edd. You have nice blue ones, and I'm proud of you. Big TV Characters do arrange. But all the same, we do need another little TV Character here." Narrator: "We went to a workshop, and they showed him all sorts of characters. At last, we saw a nice little boy with a red shirt." Mayor Adam West: "That's the one." Narrator: "He thought." Mayor Adam West: "If I choose you, will you work hard?" Bart: "Oh, sir. Yes, sir." Mayor Adam West: "That's a good character. I'll call you 'Bart'." Bart: "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Narrator: "Said Bart. And Mayor West brought him back to the yard." Mayor Adam West: "Edd," Narrator: "He called." Mayor Adam West: "Here's Bart. Will you show him everything?" Narrator: "Bart soon learned what he had to do, and they had a happy afternoon. Then, Homer came by, kicking as usual." Bart: "Wheesh!" Narrator: "Went Bart. Homer jumped and ran back to the house." Edd: "How beautifully you wheeshed him." Narrator: "Laughed Edd." Edd: "I can't wheesh like that." Bart: "Oh." Narrator: "Said Bart." Bart: "That's nothing. You should here them in the workshop. You have to wheesh loudly to make yourself heard." Narrator: "Next morning, RS Mr. Conductor arrived." RS Mr. Conductor: "Mayor West sent for me. I expect he wants help." Narrator: "He said to Edd." Edd: "Sh, sh. Here he comes." Narrator: "Replied Edd." Mayor Adam West: "Well done, RS Mr. Conductor. You've been quick. Listen, Homer, Garfield and Schemer are sulking. They say they won't arrange like little TV Characters. So I have shut them up, and I want you both to run the path for a while." RS Mr. Conductor: "Little TV Characters, indeed!" Narrator: "Snorted RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "We'll show them!" Mayor Adam West: "And Bart will help too." Bart: "Oh, sir. Yes, sir. Please, sir." Narrator: "Answered Bart. Edd and RS Mr. Conductor worked the main path, greeting each other as they pass by. Bart puffed along the branch path. RS Mr. Conductor was anxious about Patty and Selma, but both driver and guard promised to take care of them. There were fewer lines of flowers, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that three other TV Characters were having a lesson. Garfield, Schemer and Homer were cold, lonely and miserable. They wished now they hadn't been so silly." Bart Runs Away Narrator: "Homer, Schemer and Garfield were miserable. They had been shut up for several day for being naughty, and long to be let out again. At last, Mayor Adam West arrived." Mayor Adam West: "I hope you are sorry." Narrator: "He said." Mayor Adam West: "And that you understand that every job on the land is important. We have a new TV Character called Bart, who helps pull flowers, and RS Mr. Conductor and Edd have worked the main path nicely. But I will let you out now if you promise to work hard." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Said the three TV Characters." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "We will." Mayor Adam West: "That's right, but please remember that this no arranging nonsense must stop." Narrator: "He then told Bart, Edd and RS Mr. Conductor that they can go and play on the branch path for a few days. And they ran off happily to find Patty and Selma at the junction. The two sisters-in-law were so pleased to see RS Mr. Conductor again. Edd and Bart played with the goombas." Goombas: "Stop, stop, stop!" Narrator: "Screamed the goombas, as they were pushed into their proper sidings, but the two TV Characters laughed and went on arranging till the goombas were tightly arranged. Next, Edd took some goombas to the quarry. Bart was left alone. He didn't mind that a bit. He liked watching TV Characters and being cheeky to them." Bart: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Narrator: "He would call, and they got very cross. After a great deal of arranging, Bart was waiting for the signalman to set the path so that he can get back to the yard. He was eager to work, but was being rather careless and not paying attention. Edd had warned Piglet." Edd: "Be careful on the main path. Whistle to the signalman you are there." Narrator: "But Bart didn't remember to whistle, so the busy signalman forgot him. Bart waited and waited. The path was still against him so he couldn't move. Then he looked along the main path." Bart: "Peep, peep!" Narrator: "He whistled in horror, for rushing straight towards him was Garfield with the express." Garfield: "Ohhh!" Narrator: "Groaned Garfield." Garfield: "Get out of my way!" Narrator: "Bart opened his eyes. Garfield had stopped just a few inches from him. But Bart had began to move." Bart: "I won't stay here. I'll run away!" Narrator: "He puffed. He ran straight through Edd's station, and was so frightened that he ran right up Garfield's hill without stopping. After that, he was tired, but he couldn't stop. He had no driver to stop him." Bart: "I want to stop, I want to stop." Narrator: "He puffed. The man in the signalbox saw that Bart was in trouble. So he kindly set the path. Bart puffed wearily onto a nice empty siding, ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he want." Bart: "I want to stop, I want to stop. I have stopped." Narrator: "He puffed thankfully." Workmen: "Never mind, Bart." Narrator: "Said the workmen, as they dug him out." Workmen: "You shall have a drink and a snack, and then you'll feel better." Narrator: "Presently, Garfield arrived." Garfield: "Well done, Bart. You started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident." Bart: "I'm sorry I was cheeky." Narrator: "Said Bart." Bart: "You were clever to stop." Narrator: "Then Garfield helped pull Bart out from the bank. The two TV Characters are now good friends, but Bart is always most careful when he goes out on the main path." RS Mr. Conductor Comes to Breakfast Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor has worked his route for many years, and knows it very well." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "You know just where to stop, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Laughed his driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "You could almost manage it without me." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor had become conceited. He didn't realize his driver was joking. Later, he boasted to the others." RS Mr. Conductor: "Driver says I don't need him now." Narrator: "He told the others." Bart: "Don't be so daft!" Narrator: "Snorted Bart." Grandpa Dave: "I'd never go without my driver." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave, earnestly." Grandpa Dave: "I'd be frightened." RS Mr. Conductor: "Puh!" Narrator: "Boasted RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm not scared!" Grandpa Dave: "You'd never dare!" RS Mr. Conductor: "I would then, you'll see." Narrator: "Next morning, the firelighter came. RS Mr. Conductor drowsed comfortably, and the warmth spread through his body. Bart and Grandpa Dave were still asleep. RS Mr. Conductor suddenly remembered;" RS Mr. Conductor: "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" Narrator: "He chuckled." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'll show them. Driver said I could manage without him. I'll just go out, then I'll stop and WHEESH! That'll make them jump." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor thought he was being clever. But really, he was only moving because a careless cleaner had meddled with his body. He soon found his mistake. He tried to wheesh, but he couldn't. He tried to stop, but he couldn't. He just kept rolling along. He didn't dare look at what was coming next; there was Sideshow Bob's house. Sideshow Bob was just about to have breakfast." RS Mr. Conductor: "Horrors!" Narrator: "Cried RS Mr. Conductor, and shut his eyes." (CRASH!) "The house rocked, broken glass tinkled, plaster was everywhere. RS Mr. Conductor had collected a bush on his travels. He peered into the room through its leaves. He couldn't speak. Sideshow Bob was furious. Sedusa picked up her plate." Sedusa: "You miserable conductor!" Narrator: "She scolded." Sedusa: "Just look what you've done to our breakfast! Now I shall have to cook some more!" Narrator: "She banged the door. More plaster fell. This time, it fell on RS Mr. Conductor. RS Mr. Conductor felt depressed. Workmen propped up the house with strong poles, and laid a path through the garden. Then, the plumber brothers, Mario and Luigi arrived." Mario and Luigi: "D'n' fess yourself, RS Mr. Conductor, we'll soon have you back on the path!" Narrator: "They laughed. Mario and Luigi, working hard, managed to haul RS Mr. Conductor back to safety. Bits of fencing, a bush, and a broken window frame festuned his front, which was badly twisted. The brothers laughed and left him. RS Mr. Conductor was in disgrace. There was worse to come." Mayor Adam West: "You're in a lot of trouble, RS Mr. Conductor!" RS Mr. Conductor (muffled): "I know, sir. I'm sorry, sir." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor's voice was muffled behind his bush." Mayor Adam West: "You must go to the workshop and have your front mended, it will be a long job." RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes, sir." Mayor Adam West: "Meanwhile, a bat will do your work." RS Mr. Conductor: "A B-b-bat, sir?" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor spluttered." Mayor Adam West: "Yes, RS Mr. Conductor. Bats always stay in their houses until they are wanted. Bats never galavant off to breakfast in sideshow people's houses." Homer's Special Medicine Narrator: "One morning, Homer was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes he could work, but sometimes he had no strength at all." Homer: "I suffer dreadfully and no one cares." Schemer: "Rubbish, Homer!" Narrator: "Snorted Schemer." Schemer: "You don't work hard enough!" Narrator: "Mayor Adam West spoke to him too." Mayor Adam West: "What's wrong with you, Homer? You've had lots of new parts and new clothes too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another TV Character instead of you to do the work." Narrator: "This made Homer, his driver and his fireman very sad. Mayor West was waiting when Homer came to the platform. He had taken off his coat and put on overalls. Homer managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied." Homer's Fireman: "Homer is a bad puller." Narrator: "He said to Mayor West." Homer's Fireman: "I gave him his food, but it doesn't give enough strength." Narrator: "Homer tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough strength, and came to a stop right outside Edd's station." Homer: "Oh dear!" Narrator: "Thought Homer." Homer: "I shall have to go away. Oh dear, oh dear!" Narrator: "All he could do was to go slowly onto a siding and Edd took charge of the flowers. Mayor West and the fireman went on discussing Homer's troubles." Mayor Adam West: "What do you think is wrong, fireman?" Narrator: "Asked Mayor West." Homer's Fireman: "Excuse me, sir." Narrator: "He said." Homer's Fireman: "But the fact is the medicine is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today it's worst. The other TV Characters can manage. They have big stomachs. Homer's is small and can't make the strength. With Welsh medicine, he'd be a different man." Mayor Adam West: "It's expensive." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "But Homer must have a fair chance. Schemer shall go and fetch some." Narrator: "When the Welsh medicine came, Homer's driver and fireman were excited." Homer's Driver: "Now we'll show them, Homer old fellow!" Narrator: "They carefully gave him his medicine giving him small bits at a time." Homer: "You're spoiling my body!" Narrator: "Complained Homer." Homer's Fireman: "Wait and see." Narrator: "Said the fireman." Homer's Fireman: "You'll have a roaring body just when we want it." Narrator: "The fireman was right. When Homer reached the platform, his body was good and healthy, and he had to cheer out loud." Mayor Adam West: "How are you, Homer?" Homer: "Peep, peep!" Narrator: "Whistled Homer." Homer: "I feel fine!" Mayor Adam West: "Have you a good body, driver?" Homer's Driver: "Never better, sir, and plenty of strength." Mayor Adam West: "No record breaking." Narrator: "Warned Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "Don't push him too hard." Homer's Driver: "Homer won't need pushing, sir. I'll have to hold him back." Narrator: "Homer had a lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him." Homer's Driver: "Steady, old fellow." Narrator: "He would say." Homer's Driver: "There's plenty of time." Narrator: "They arrived early at the station. RS Mr. Conductor came in." Homer: "Where have you been, lazybones?" Narrator: "Asked Homer." Homer: "Oh, I can't wait for dawdling conductors, like you. Goodbye!" RS Mr. Conductor: "Whoosh!" Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor to the sisters-in-law." RS Mr. Conductor: "Have you ever seen anything like it?" Narrator: "Both Patty and Selma agreed that they never had." The Flying Kipper Narrator: "One winter evening, Homer's driver said." Homer's Driver: "We'll be out early tomorrow. We've got to take the Flying Kipper. Don't tell Garfield, but I think if we pull the kipper nicely, Mayor West will let us take the express flowers. The special medicine they gave you is working well." Homer: "Hurrah!" Narrator: "Cried Homer." Homer: "That will be lovely." Narrator: "All kinds of ships use the harbor at the big station by the sea. There are passenger ships, cargo ships and fishing boats also come here. They unload their fish on the key. Some of it goes to shops in the town, and the rest are given to special goombas to other places faraway. This is the line of goombas that the men call 'The Flying Kipper'. Homer was ready at 5'o clock. There was snow and frost. Men hustled and shouted giving the goombas the crates of fish. The last door banged, the guard showed his green lamp, the Flying Kipper was ready to go." Homer: "Come on, come on! Don't be silly, don't be silly!" Narrator: "Huffed Homer to the goombas. The goombas shuttered and groaned." Goombas: "Trock-trick, trock-trick! Alright, alright!" Homer: "That is better, that is better!" Narrator: "Puffed Homer. Clouds of smoke and steam poured into the cold air, and the lamp shown brightly." Homer: "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Narrator: "Panted Homer. They were going well. The light grew better, signal lights showed green as they past. Then, a yellow signal appeared ahead. His driver prepared to stop, but the home signal was down." Homer's Driver: "All clear, Homer. Away we go." Narrator: "They couldn't know that the switches from the main path to a siding were frozen. And the home signal should've been set at danger. But snow had forced it down. A freight load was waiting in the siding to let the Flying Kipper past. And the driver and the fireman were drinking cocoa with the conductor." Conductor: "The kipper is due." Narrator: "Said the conductor." Fireman: "Who cares?" Narrator: "Said the fireman." Fireman: "This is good cocoa!" Narrator: "The driver got up." Driver: "Come on, fireman. Back to our TV Character." Narrator: "They got out just in time." (CRASH!) Narrator: "Homer's driver and fireman had jumped clear before the crash. But Homer lay dazed and surprised. Mayor Adam West came to see him." Homer: "The signal was down, sir." Narrator: "Said Homer." Mayor Adam West: "Cheer up, Homer. It wasn't your fault. Ice and snow caused the accident. I'm sending you to Crewe, a fine place for sick TV Characters. They'll give you a new shape and a larger stomach. You'll feel a different man and won't need special medicine anymore. Won't that be nice?" Homer: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Said Homer doubtfully. Homer liked being at Crewe, but was glad to come home. A crowd of people waited to see him arrive in his new shape. He looked so splendid and strong that they gave him three cheers." Homer: "Peep, peep!" Narrator: "He whistled." Homer: "Thank you very much." Narrator: "I'm sorry to say that a lot of little children are often late for school because they wait to see Homer go by. They often see him pulling the express flowers. He does it so well that Garfield is jealous. But that's another story." Grandpa Dave the Old Man Narrator: "Grandpa Dave is an old man. He wears a white shirt and blue overalls, and doesn't look like a conductor at all. He takes goombas from farms and factories to the main path, and is cheerful to everyone he meets. He has a sheep called Lanolin, who has seen better days." Lanolin: "It's not fair at all!" Narrator: "She grumbles, remembering that she used to be full and nine goombas would rattle behind her. Now, there are only three or four, for the farms and factories send their goods mostly by truck. Grandpa Dave is always careful. The cars, buses and trucks often have accidents. Grandpa Dave hasn't had an accident in years, but the buses are crowded and Lanolin is empty. A lady and a stout gentleman stood on Grandpa Dave's platform. He was, of course, Mayor Adam West, but Grandpa Dave didn't know this yet." Phil and Lil: "Come on, grandfather!" Narrator: "Cried the children." Phil and Lil: "Do look at this TV Character." Mayor Adam West: "That's an old man, Phil." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Lil: "Is it electric?" Narrator: "Asked Lil." Grandpa Dave: "Whoosh!" Narrator: "Hissed Grandpa Dave." Phil: "Sh, sh." Narrator: "Said her brother." Phil: "You've offended him." Lil: "But old men are electric, aren't they?" Mayor Adam West: "They are mostly, but this is a aardvark old man." Phil and Lil: "May we go with him, grandfather, please?" Mayor Adam West: "Stop!" Narrator: "Said Mayor West to the conductor, they all gathered with Lanolin." Lanolin: "Hip, hip hooray!" Narrator: "Chanted Lanolin, but Grandpa Dave didn't sing." Grandpa Dave: "Electric indeed, electric indeed!" Narrator: "He snorted. He was proud of being a aardvark old man." Mayor Adam West: "What is your name?" Narrator: "Asked Mayor West." Grandpa Dave: "Grandpa Dave, sir." Mayor Adam West: "Thank you, Grandpa Dave for a very nice walk." Grandpa Dave: "Thank you, sir." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave. He felt better now." Grandpa Dave: "This gentleman," Narrator: "He thought." Grandpa Dave: "Is a gentleman who knows how to speak to TV Characters." Narrator: "The children came everyday for two weeks. Sometimes they walked with the conductor, sometimes with empty goombas. On the last day of all, the driver invited them up front. All were sorry when they had to go away. And Mayor West and his family thanked everyone." Grandpa Dave: "Come again soon." Narrator: "Replied Grandpa Dave." Phil and Lil: "We will, we will." Narrator: "Called the children. And they waved till Grandpa Dave was out of sight. The months past, Grandpa Dave had few goombas and fewer passengers." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "Our last day, Grandpa Dave." Narrator: "Said his driver one morning." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "The manager says we must close tomorrow." Narrator: "That day, everyone wanted a chance of a last walk. The passengers joked and sang, but Grandpa Dave and his driver wished they wouldn't." Passengers: "Goodbye, Grandpa Dave." Narrator: "Said the passengers afterwards." Passengers: "We are sorry your path is closing down." Grandpa Dave: "So am I." Narrator: "Sighed Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "Nobody wants me." Narrator: "Grandpa Dave thought, and went unhappily to sleep. Next morning, the door was flung open and old Grandpa Dave woke with a start to see his driver waving a piece of paper at him." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "Wake up, Grandpa Dave!" Narrator: "He shouted excitedly." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "The mail has just arrived and there's a letter for us from the stout gentleman. Maybe it's good news." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends video releases